


Fatigue

by superherogrl



Series: Harry Who 'verse [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eggsy, Harry as Arthur, Hurt Eggsy, M/M, Rimming, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Top Harry, Worried Harry, harry taking care of eggsy this time, only the last chapter has sex in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Harry Who? </p><p>Eggsy goes missing after a mission. He finds his way back, but he's been awake so long he's having a hard time figuring out what's real and what's not. Harry helps him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while working a full shift at work on an hour of sleep. I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on TV so I don't know how medically accurate this is.
> 
> This turned a little more angsty than i meant, but I plan on following it up with a fluffy chapter possibly with some porn in there so the rating might change.

Harry knew he was bothering Merlin, but he couldn’t help it. Eggsy was supposed to be done with his current mission, but after 12 hours of radio silence from the young man Harry was stressed to say the least.

“Why don’t you go up stairs and file some paper work?” Merlin he could tell was worried about the boy, but was handling it much better than his friend.

“You think I’ll be able to focus on anything right now?” Harry almost shouted.

“Take a few deep breaths Harry. I’m sure the lad’s fine.” Harry placed both of his hands on the desk in front of him taking in a few deep breaths. Eggsy was strong, capable and smart. Merlin was right; Harry didn’t have any of the separation symptoms of someone whose soulmate had died. Perhaps the boy was erring on the side of caution for once and laying low. Suddenly the scolding he had suffered following his own near death experience made so much sense. This not knowing was absolutely unbearable.

He didn’t know what he would do without his young soulmate. His life had been completely changed when he had met Eggsy again. The first time they had met Eggsy had been too young for the soul bond to really make itself known, all Harry had felt at the time was that the boy had become endeared to him somehow. It was obvious what that feeling was when they saw each other outside of the police station. The cautious smile Eggsy gave him when he agreed to go with him flashed in his mind. He had almost decided to selfishly forget about his Kingsman proposal and take Eggsy home to confirm their bond, and keep boy to himself. Now he wished that he had, then his Eggsy would be in his arms and not…God knows where.

“Gwaine, are you outside the grounds?”

“Yes Merlin, why?” Harry’s head snapped up at the exchange.

“There’s a beacon response about 10 kilometers out. It looks like our tech, it could be Galahad trying to get back to the base.”

“I’m on it.” There it was a little flashing light on Merlin’s screen. Still there was no message but Harry could feel the hope bloom in his chest.

“I’m going out there.” Harry turned to go, but was stopped by Merlin grabbing him and spinning him around roughly by the shoulders. Harry almost fell over, his balance being a point of contention since his bullet wound.

“Harry, go up to your office and wait.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“I’m deadly serious, we don’t know what that beacon is, it could be Eggsy, it could be someone trying to communicate that Eggsy has been kidnapped. You go gallivanting out there like you’re still a field agent and they could have our King as well.”

“Merlin…” Harry growled at his magician. How could he expect him to sit on his had while the love of his life could be hurt mere kilometers away.

“Harry!” He shook him a little then, “Leave this to us. Harry I will bring your boy back to you. Trust me.” He said evenly, but his tone brooked no argument. Harry’s shoulders slumped a little and Merlin knew he had won. “I’ll call for you the second he’s here.” Harry nodded and picked up his cane from where it was propped against Merlin’s desk. He didn’t rely on it all the time, but he knew with his fight seeping out of him he would need the extra support if he were to make it to his office.

 

The longest hour of Harry’s life passed by then. He paced and fretted and smashed one of his favorite tumblers by throwing it at his closed door. In short he was terrified to learn what they found; what state Eggsy was in, if it was in fact Eggsy at all. Harry was loath to admit it but Merlin was probably right to keep him holed up in his office. Then his glasses chirped at him.

“Merlin! Is it him, is he…”

“Harry, get your arse down to medical now!”

“Oh god, what is it, is he alright?”

“Just get down here.” Merlin sounded…not upset or urgent. He sounded…annoyed? Was that a good sign? Certainly if they hadn’t found Eggsy, or had found him in critical condition he would sound worried or sad. Harry didn’t know what to think, all he knew is that he made it to medical in record time for man with a gimp leg. Merlin was waiting for him outside the doors.

“Merlin? Where is he? Can I see him?”

“Aye, he’s just in there. He’s not injured.” A breath Harry didn’t know he was holding left him in a great woosh. 

“Wait, if he’s not injured why is he in medical?”

“Harry the last I talked to Eggsy he hadn’t slept in over 24 hours. That was well before the radio silence. The doctors, think he’s been awake between 48 and 60 hours.”

“Merlin I don’t understand. Is he…is he sleeping?”

“No it seems that he was attacked after the mission, but managed to get away, at some point he must have taken something. Something to keep him awake.”

“So…what are you telling me Merlin?” Harry was starting to get very frustrated with all of this; he just wanted his mate in his arms.

“He’s freaking out, he clocked Gaius with one of the chairs, and I think he might even be hallucinating a wee bit.” There was the sound of some crashing on the other side of the door as if on cue. “I want you to go in there and try to calm him so we can give him something to bring him down. If he doesn’t come down and get some rest soon he’s going to have a heart attack.” Harry nodded and brushed passed him.

The sight he was faced with was both wonderful and terrible. It was wonderful because there was his boy alive and breathing. It was terrible because he was cowering from the doctors like a frightened animal. He looked awful, his suit was beyond wrinkled and dirty, and he had dark smudges under bloodshot eyes. His hair was an unwashed mess and he was holding a medical instrument tray in front of him like a shield. Calm him down, Harry thought to himself, you have to calm him down.

“Eggsy” Harry came to stand in front of the medical staff right in Eggsy’s line of sight. The boy’s wide eyes fell on him and though he still looked afraid, there was recognition there too. “Eggsy, my darling boy.” Harry set his cane aside and held both hands out to show there was nothing in them.

“ ‘arry?” Eggsy croaked. Harry winced at how sore his throat must be. 

“Yes my love it’s me.” Harry smiled at him, hoping he looked reassuring. 

“ ‘arry? ‘arry! They…them, theys tryin’a do some’fin’ to me.” Eggsy slurred, his eye’s pleading with Harry to understand. Calm him down.

“Don’t worry about them. I’m here now.” Eggsy had yet to lower his make shift shield, but he did look like he was trying to listen to Harry. “Eggsy I’ve not seen you for days. Might you let me hold you darling?” Eggsy swayed a little, his sleep deprived and drug addled mind trying to make sense of what was being asked of him. Suddenly he dropped the tray and launched himself at the older man. Harry was glad to have been standing so near the bed or they both would have toppled to the floor. Eggsy clung to him burying his face in his chest.

“I was tryin’a get back, but they was tryin’a stop me I didn’ know ‘arry I feel so sick don’t let ‘em ‘urt me…” Eggsy went on rambling nonsense and Harry positioned them so he could sit on the edge of the bed with Eggsy on his lap one hand buried in his hair the other soothing down his back. “Don’ let go me ‘arry, I’ll drown.” Eggsy hiccupped a little as his words dwindled.

“Shh, it’s alright, my love, I won’t let you go. You’re home now, you’re safe.” Harry caught Merlin’s eye and said. “Why don’t we get you a drink?” Merlin’s eyebrow rose in silent question. “Yes, a celebratory drink, for a mission well done.” Harry looked down to catch Eggsy’s attention. The boy again looked more confused than anything, but then nodded to the idea. He wasn’t sure where Merlin got a glass of brandy so quickly, but one was being pushed into his hand in almost no time. “Here we are. To you making it home safely.” Harry smiled as he pushed the glass into Eggsy’s hand though he was unable to grip it and Harry ended up mostly holding it for him. 

Eggsy looked at it questioningly, before asking, “You?”

“It wasn’t my mission was it?” Eggsy seemed to buy the fuzzy logic and when Harry brought the glass to his lips, he took a few swallows of the amber liquid. Harry kept whispering endearments into his ear as he finished the glass, hoping that it would be enough to counter whatever uppers where in Eggsy’s system. Eggsy still tried to speak, but if he hadn’t been making much sense before he was barely even making words now. “Shh, love, you don’t need to talk. You need to rest.” Eggsy squeezed Harry’s arm at that even though his eyes were starting to droop. His instincts were still telling him to fight off sleep for his safety. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here to watch you while you sleep.” That seemed to be all the assurance he needed because in a few moments his eyes slid shut and he seemed to have finally succumbed to exhaustion.

They waited a few minutes to make sure he was out before Gaius and the rest crowded around the pair and hooked Eggsy up to a heart monitor and checked the rest of his vitals. Harry scooted up the bed and adjusted his mate until he was sleeping against his shoulder with Harry’s arms still tight around him. Eggsy’s heart was beating faster than it should be, but as the monitor continued the beeps evened out into a much less scary pace. They would of course give him a full physical when he woke to be sure, but it seemed he was no longer in danger of going into cardiac arrest.

Eventually Merlin and the rest filed out to let the pair rest. No one argued with Arthur when he made no move to leave his mate’s embrace. He watched the younger man for a short while after that before his own fatigue pulled him under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy wakes up, adorable fluff ensues
> 
> Eggsy POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do with these two, they always go into hurt your teeth sweetness. There will be one more chapter of porny goodness :)
> 
> And yes I stole Gaius from BBC Merlin :P

Bleep

Bleep

Bleep

What was that noise? Did Harry set an alarm? Ugh didn’t he know Eggsy just wanted to sleep?

Bleep

Eggsy moved to reach for the offending alarm only to be met with a railing. Wait, our bed doesn’t have a railing. Eggsy opened his eyes then and was met with the sight of the very familiar Kingsman infirmary. 

Bleep

Why was he here, and hooked up to a heart monitor?

“Morning sleeping beauty.” He turned his head to see Roxy standing next to his bed. “I was about to call Arthur to come give you a kiss.” She smirked down at him.

“Wha’ ‘appened?” Eggsy tried to sit up, Roxy picked up the remote for the bed and got it in an upright position.

“You were, how did the doctor put it, overwhelmingly fatigued? You’ve been sleeping for the last 17 hours. Ugh and you smell awful.”

“Really, because I feel great.” He drawled sarcastically. Actually now that he was awake Eggsy didn’t feel half bad. Like after getting a good nights sleep. “Where’s Harry?”

“Up in his office. He was down here with you, but the doctor declared you stable so Merlin forced him to go back to work.” Dr. Gaius came in then carrying a clipboard.

“Nice to see you awake Mr. Unwin. How are you feeling?”

“Like me limbs are full ‘o sand. What ‘append to your ‘ead?” 

“You did.” He leveled a withering stare at the younger man. 

“Oh, why’d I do that?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” The doctor rolled his eyes and ignored the question in favor of asking his own.

“I…I remember finishing the mission I was on my way to the extraction point, but I got cornered. I was trying to give them the slip since I didn’t have any weapons on me. I lost my glasses…well, I don’t remember loosing them I just remember not having them. Then it all goes a bit wonky. I remember someone leading me through some alleyways in…I don’t know, somewhere. Then I just remember feeling…antsy, like I couldn’t move fast enough.” Eggsy tried to shake the fog of sleep from his mind, but that was all he could come up with. He couldn’t even remember getting back to London. 

“Well I can’t fill in much more for you, but I can tell you that prolonged sleep deprivation took a toll on your mental competency. It’s unsurprising that you will find it difficult to recall what happened to you, the effects of your altered state is not uncommon to being drunk, in your case a blackout drunk. We can’t say how you managed it, but you found your way to our parameter yesterday evening. Three to five hours before you showed up here it’s evidenced that you took some sort of amphetamine laced energy booster in order to keep yourself awake. That paired with your already taxed system almost resulted in cardiac arrest.”

“I took drugs?” Eggsy stared down at his hands, embarrassed that his instincts lead him to a path he didn’t what to go down.

“There is little need to worry over that, there are no signs that the drug will have any lasting effects on you. I will send you home today but I want you to come back in for a check up in two days.” His straightforward and professional manner was belied by the genuine concern coloring his voice when he mentioned a follow up.

“Right.”Eggsy still couldn’t bring himself to look up at Gaius as he spoke again. Roxy took his hand.

“Eggsy, you don’t know what the circumstances were. If it was a choice between your safety and taking a small amount of drugs then I have to say I’m glad you chose the later.” She raised her other arm to sooth down his arm trying her best to erase the worry and shame from his face. “I’m sure Harry agrees.”

“Harry knows?” Eggsy almost shouted. Roxy let out a soft sigh as she realized her comfort wasn’t comforting.

“Arthur was called after you threw a chair at me. Without him here to calm you down, I have no doubt that you would have suffered a heart attack.” Eggsy pulled his hand from Roxy’s grasp and buried his face with a groan. “You needn’t worry, this infirmary has seen much worse, as has Arthur. I doubt he cares about the drugs, he’s only just managed to allowed himself to be parted from your bedside. And don’t think that I don’t know that he’s also the reason you are even here Lancelot.” He said with a raised eyebrow. “No matter how many times I insisted that Galahad would be fine.” He added under his breath. “Now you are free to move around as you need, to use the facilaties…”  
“…to take a shower…” Roxy piped in quickly.

“…and what not, just don’t leave until one of the nurses has come in to give you one last check.”

“Thanks Doc.” Gaius huffed at the informal title, but nodded politely before he left. “So Harry was really worried about me, huh?”

“After 12 hours of radio silence we were all worried about you. So why don’t you freshen up, while I go let Harry know you’re awake.”

“Thanks Rox.” He grinned mischievously as he surged forward to wrap her in a tight hug. “You’re aces!”

“Ugh, why do I put up with you?” She didn’t have to fake disgust, Eggsy was pretty ripe, but returned the hug all the same. She pushed him away and turned on her heel to leave. 

With that he hefted himself up and made his way to the bathroom. He still felt a little uncoordinated and heavy as he ambled to the shower stall. After fumbling with the faucet, he groaned in relief as the spray hit his back. The warm water was doing wonders to clear his mind and revive him. Bits and pieces of lost time filtered through his mind, but they were just flashes; punching a bald man holding a gun, running through a crowd, sitting in the back of an unfamiliar car. He tried not to focus on them and just let them go by. He doubted he would be able to piece anything together now, or at all, so he closed his eyes and just focused on the warmth and steam around him. He felt marvelously better when he finally stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth with the complimentary toothbrush he found in the medicine cabinet. Now that he felt much more himself he went back to his room to see what they had for him to wear.

The sight of his soulmate pacing in front of his bed stopped him short. The little spike of relief he felt was not his own, so he didn’t both to say anything, just smiled brightly and stepped forward into a tight embrace. 

“You gave me an awful fright, you know.” Harry murmured into his damp hair. 

“Taste of your own medicine, bruv.” He tilted his head back to grin up at Harry. “I’m alright now.” Harry smiled and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He new it was silly but he still always got just a little thrill when Harry kisses after a long separation. He wondered if Harry could feel it too. “Mmm, I thought you said we should cut down on the PDA at work.” He leaned in to deepen the kiss wanting to do anything but stop. If Harry’s response of cradling the back of the shorter man’s head to keep him there, was anything to go by he felt the same. 

“There’s no one here to tell us to stop.” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s lips. “So as far as I’m concerned we’re free to…reacquaint ourselves.” Harry’s hand slowly made its way tracing along the exposed length of Eggsy’s spine down until he was able to palm the boy’s arse over the low hanging towel he still wore. 

“How reacquainted do you want to get, Harry?” Eggsy left a trail of kisses up Harry’s jaw and had to stand on his toes to whisper into his ear. Harry answered by way of growling and burying his face in the other man’s neck. The hand still cupping his arse squeezed and pulled Eggsy’s hips into a grinding motion against his own.

“Oh for fucks sake!” The lover’s turned to see one of the nurses standing at the door holding a clipboard with a hand on her hip and a disapproving glare. Harry was the first to let go and try to right himself in the aftermath of their heavy make out session. Eggsy just looked smug, only just remembering to tug at his towel to make sure it didn’t fall.

“My apologies, I was just…happy to see Eggsy doing so well.”

“Just remember neither Gaius or Merlin will be too forgiving if that ‘happiness’ occurs in the infirmary that is equipped with full surveillance.” Eggsy might have had the decency to blush at that; he should have known that Merlin’s cameras where everywhere on the property. “I’m here to give you one final check before you’re released Galahad.” 

After being properly chastised Harry moved silently to the side, and Eggsy obediently sat up on the edge of the bed while the nurse busied herself with flashing a light in his eyes and taking his blood pressure while making the occasional note. 

“Your vitals are holding strong, I still caution you to take it easy for a while though.”

“So I should just lay on my back and let Harry do all the work then?” was Eggsy’s cheeky reply.

“Eggsy, no.” Harry said with a disgruntled sigh. A similar sound came from the nurse.

“As long as it’s not on Kingsman property, I don’t really have an opinion on that.” She sharply snapped her fingers on the inside of Eggsy’s elbow.

“Ow!”

“I need a blood sample.” She said innocently enough. Eggsy pouted at Harry who was chuckling quietly to himself. Once she was done and he was free to go Eggsy dressed quickly, eager to get away from the hospital smell. 

“See if you get anything now, you prat.” He glowered as they made their way to the bullet train.

“Your clean bill of health is all I really need my, darling boy.” He said sweetly.

“Hey! You can’t be all sentimental, that just not fair!” He new he was pouting, but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered with that. Harry leaned forward and actually kissed the tip of his nose. “Harry!” It really wasn’t fair how well he could play to Eggsy’s weaknesses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy worries, Harry puts his mind at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to finish, so my apologies for that. Also I was like half way through this one when I remembered that Harry had a cane in the first chapter...so no cane from now on! Harry's fine! Lets steal a page out of the Sherlock fandom and say that is was psychosomatic. Ok? Ok! 
> 
> Also I broke one chapter up into two parts so this is just a short chapter.

Harry had spent most of his life telling himself that having a soulmate would be irritating. He had been taught that one would be very keenly attuned to their mate’s moods and thoughts. That in the case of very strong soulmate bonds one would be able to feel the other’s emotions almost as if they were one’s own. It all seemed too much, and the older he got without finding his other half as it were, left him with the idea that perhaps he was not meant to be bound so intimately to another person. Since he was a Kingsman it only seemed fitting; a mate could only be a liability to an agent, especially one prone to fits of recklessness. When he reached his 50th birthday Harry Hart had contented himself with the knowledge that he had no soulmate.

He knew he was completely fucking wrong on all accounts when he met Eggsy Unwin for a second time. 

Eggsy was forever worried to meet his soulmate. He had seen first hand what it was like to lose a soul bond after his father died. He remembered watching his mother break down in the kitchen one afternoon. It frightened him. She knew long before the well-dressed stranger came that her husband was gone. He was too young to know what to do for her. He saw her collapse in upon herself and recede from life, making her vulnerable to Dean and his abuse. Eggsy knew how wonderful soulmates could be, but he saw how much it hurt when they were gone. He worried about bringing someone he would care about so much into the mess that was his life. He worried that one day he would be bound to one of Dean’s men or some other interchangeable low life from the estates, and he would be sworn to the same fate as his mum. He spent most of his adolescence balancing between wishing for a kind and wonderful soulmate, and wishing to never meet them at all.

Sometimes Eggsy still worried, but at least Harry spent most of his time behind a desk these days. He knows he clings to Harry too much sometimes because of it. Subconsciously running his fingers over the pink scar on the side of his head, trying to comfort himself with the fact that Harry is here and alive.

Harry never thought he’d be grateful for the fact that he was part of one of those strong bonds. That he could feel in the pit of his stomach when Eggsy needed comfort, even though the boy wouldn’t admit to it out loud. That he could wrap his arms around his mate, kiss his temple and try to soothe the unseen cracks in the other man’s heart. 

“Something wrong dearest? Are you feeling well?” Eggsy loved it when Harry called him that. It was so old fashioned and so very him. In the ride between the mansion and their house Eggsy fell into a kind of melancholy. 

“’m fine Harry, you don’t need to worry so much.” Harry cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. That didn’t fool him, Eggsy felt his fingers drift to vein on his neck trying to surreptitiously monitor his heart rate.

“I’ll make you some tea.” Eggsy followed him into the kitchen leaning against the counter as Harry put the kettle on. J.B. totted up to him happily yipping and demanding to pet. Eggsy leaned down and scratched behind his ears. “Are you sure you don’t need to lie down?”

“I think after 17 hours I’ve ‘ad enough lyin’ down, yeah?” Harry gave him an unconvinced look, but continued on making their tea. “Harry?” He had his back to him know which might have made Eggsy bolder. Harry hummed as a sign for him to continue without turning which the younger man was glad for. “You’re not cross with me are you?”

That did make him turn. “What on earth would I have to be cross about?” Eggsy stared at the floor, hands in his pockets, and shoulders shrugged up to his ears wishing he could hide from Harry completely.

“I took them drugs, I didn’t mean to…”

“Of course you meant to, Eggsy.” He felt his stomach drop, even as he looked up in shock. Does Harry believe he just does drugs whenever? Perhaps feeling his distress, Harry quickly came to stand in front of him, gently but firmly grasping him by both arms and looking him right in the eye. “I didn’t mean it that way Eggsy. I meant you clearly took something on what was already altered judgment in the hopes that it would help you, and for all we know it did. You’re alive and you made it home. That’s all that matters to me. Why is this troubling you so much?”

“I don’t know. It’s just like…when I ran stuff for Dean, I…I didn’t do any drugs. I swear I didn’t, an’ I thought he might be able to make me run for ‘im, but I don’t have to be…like that. I just…I don’t want anyone to think I’m some drug addict from the estates. I don’t want you to think…” Harry’s hand came up to cover Eggsy’s mouth before could finish his thought.

“No one thinks anything of the sort, least of all me. I’ve had to take drugs on a mission before.”

“What, really?”

“I became an agent in the 80’s. I did cocaine with a very dangerous drugs smuggler in order to keep my cover.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yes, and no one thought any less of me for it.” Eggsy relaxed, but this still wouldn’t leave him.

“Yeah, but I’m not you. You were one o’ them from the start.”

“What was that Merlin told you about that chip on your shoulder?” He said going back to making tea. “Chester’s gone, no one is waiting to see you fail. Honestly when I made you my proposal, apart from very selfishly wanting to keep you close, I knew your background would be beneficial to you, not a hindrance.”

“I know, I know you’re right. I guess I don’t know why it’s got me so turned about.” It was nice, having a conversation and knowing for sure that Harry meant every word. Harry sets his tea next to him on the counter and brings him in close. 

“Perhaps it’s the not remembering. A choice you don’t remember making isn’t much of a choice at all I suppose.” Harry sipped his tea and put a warm hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck. He leaned into the touch drinking his own tea. 

“I love you.” Eggsy says when he looks back up at the other man. Harry nuzzles into Eggsy’s neck again and whispers ‘I love you too’ against his skin. Harry is careful not to leave marks, Eggsy suspects he was scolded by Merlin about it after Eggsy showed up with a few rather impressive hickies. He was definitely bonded to a fucking vampire. He’d complain if Harry didn’t know just where to lick and suck to make him gasp and moan. “’ang on I though I was supposed to be resting.” He still tilted his head to the side to give Harry room.

“Mmm, yes you’re right.” Harry pulls away and takes Eggsy’s mug from him. “Straight up to bed with you.” Eggsy looks from his mug now sitting on the counter back to Harry with a frown. “Go on,” Eggsy brushes past him intent on sitting on the sofa instead until Harry leans in close and says “and I’d prefer your clothes off by the time I join you.” in his ear. A shiver runs up his spine as he bounds up the stairs ready to comply with that request.

His clothes hit the floor in record time, even though he knew Harry would take his own sweet time. Probably even take time to finish his tea before coming up. Eggsy made himself comfortable on their bed. Even though he wasn’t tired anymore it was nice being in his own bed again. He buried his nose in Harry’s pillow letting the feeling of home wash over him for a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, and then Eggsy and Harry have an important discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a sex scene is a lot harder than I thought it would be. 
> 
> My fluffy little fic turned smutty ;)

Harry sipped his tea letting a contented feeling wash over him. It was another moment where he wasn’t sure whether the feeling was his own or Eggsy’s. He supposed in those moments it didn’t matter who started it, but that they were both in agreement. Though he usually liked to tease the boy, he found he was a little impatient. He tried his best to walk up the stairs like a civilized adult, not racing up like an impatient teenager. 

“I thought you were going to lay on your back and let me do the work.” He said unable to hide his smirk. Eggsy was a sight planted face down on the their bed naked from head to toe. Harry closed the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted by a certain pug.

“This is just as good ain’t it?” His head was turned with a lazy smile on his face, but his response was still a bit muffled. He propped himself up on his elbows and said, “Don’t you like how I look from this angle?” he wiggled his hips a little for emphasis.

“You have no idea how much.” Harry said getting a delightfully sinful idea of what to do with his cheeky little soulmate. Eggsy shivered a bit in response. “How would you like to try a little something different dearest?” There was always a pleasant thrill in his stomach whenever he used that pet name. He wasn’t sure if Eggsy was aware he could feel how it affected him.

“What did you have in mind?” He turned on his side, and Harry sat on the bed so he could lean in and steal a kiss. Really Harry was stalling, he had often thought of rimming Eggsy, but was never quite sure how to bring it up. There was just no good way to say that you wanted to lick into your lover’s arsehole until they couldn’t think anymore. Eggsy’s bottom really was a thing of beauty, so full and round and…god he just wanted to take a bit out of it.

“Well, I’d like to rim you.” Best to just get it out. Perhaps it wasn’t a big deal, something Eggsy already…

“I don’t know what that is.” …or not. Harry wasn’t Eggsy’s first lover or anything, but really had no one ever brought this up to the other man before?

“Well, it’s quite pleasurable, and you can remain laid out on your stomach.” Harry dipped his head forward nuzzling and kissing at Eggsy’s jaw. He continued his description with his voice dark and his lips pressed against the younger man’s ear. “I want to trail kisses down your back, part your lovely arse in my hands and lick at your pretty opening. I want to make you wet with it, make an absolute mess of you, and have you scream out as I fuck you with my tongue.” All the while, Harry’s hands trailed down Eggsy’s back, cradled his head as the boy leaned to give him room, and dug his fingers into the flesh of Eggsy’s thick thighs. When he’d finished he teased the shell of his ear before reclaiming his mouth and they shared a filthy kiss that was all harsh battling tongues. 

“You…really, you want to do…that?” Eggsy breathed when they parted. Harry smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss.

“Desperately, I’ve been thinking of it since the first time we made love.” Eggsy was distractedly playing with Harry’s tie, fidgeting while keeping him close.

“But ain’t it…I don’t know. I mean it’s my arsehole it’s…” Harry knew what Eggsy was saying without trying to say it. 

“My darling boy, I’ve had my fingers inside you, many times in fact. You’ve also just had a shower. It really doesn’t bother me.” Eggsy still fidgeted. “If you really don’t want to I’ll understand, but how about we try a little, then I’ll stop and ask you if you want to continue.” 

“Yeah, that sounds alright.” Eggsy said starting to sound rather excited by the idea. Harry smiled as he kissed him deeply again. He released him and gently arranged him into the position he had been laying in before. Harry did just as he promised and started by kissing Eggsy’s back. His lips and tongue leaving a trail down his spine, detouring every once and while to one the few moles that were scattered across the creamy skin. Harry wondered at how he never had an opinion on moles or beauty marks before, but loved and laved attention on each and every one that adorned his mate’s body. He gave special attention to the one at the top of one of Eggsy’s cheeks leaving it with a gentle but firm little bite. Harry delighted in the little squeak that left his lover’s lips. Harry palmed one cheek in each hand and parted them to reveal his furled little hole. Christ his mouth was watering at the sight. He started slowly licking a stripe in the cleft just above his hole, petting over the opening with the pad of his thumb. He really did think that Eggsy would really enjoy this so he wanted to do everything in his power to make it as pleasurable as possible. Then he went in giving his hole a few slow, wide licks, then pressing his lips around it to swirl his tongue around a few times, though refrained from trying to dip inside. He rubbed at the now spit slick opening with his fingers again before raising his head.

“What do you think dearest? Would you like me to continue?” Eggsy raised his head from where it was hanging between his shoulder blades. He was a very fetching shade of pink.

“Its…yeah…I mean it feels good.” 

“I am glad to hear it.” He smiled devilishly. He was intent on making good on the rest of the promise rasped into Eggsy’s ear. He set to work licking with more pressure now moving his tongue against him until he heard Eggsy moan. He pulled back and blew at him causing a cool sensation. Eggsy gasped and rolled his hips against the bed. Harry did this a few times fascinated by the winking little hole in front of him.

“Harry!” Eggsy whined above him. He groaned and rolled his hips again. “I need more!” Harry groaned himself at the reaction that Eggsy was having. Harry pointed his tongue and wiggled in into his mate’s body with little resistance. He thrust it in and out in time with his lover movements against the bed. It might have been a little evil of Harry to keep Eggsy like this, he knew the younger man wasn’t getting enough stimulation to come, but he delighted in the ghost of that feeling in his own chest and the near constant string of moans and nonsensical words coming out of him. Harry tried to get his tongue in as far as it could go, but it still didn’t seem far enough.

“I wonder if you could come just from this.” He said almost to himself, but Eggsy must have heard. 

“God Harry, fuck me! I don’t…ah…just fuck me! Fuck me please!” He sobbed out. Harry decided to have mercy on the boy and reached for the lube in the bedside table. He quickly worked Eggsy open his need suddenly building upon Eggsy’s. He was hard enough to drive nails when he finally opened his trousers and slicked himself. He pushed inside that heavenly heat literally made just for him and groaned. He thought of what they must look like; he was still mostly dressed, and Eggsy was naked, flushed and writhing on the sheets.

He could feel Eggsy’s desperation much more keenly now that he was so close himself. He meant to start slow, but Eggsy’s hips were snapping back to meet his insistently, silently begging him to go faster. He drove into the young man in earnest chasing his own release. Harry reached under the other man to find his hard cock, the tip leaking. Eggsy’s moans grew louder as he started up a rhythm.

“Yes Harry! So good…right…ah yesssss….I’m gonna…” Harry could feel Eggsy’s orgasm, not just the clench around him, or the jerk of his cock in his hand, but the tingle of it shuddering through out his body. It was never as strong a feeling as his own, but it was still good nonetheless. Harry thrust in a few more times before coming himself into the now very pliant body beneath him. Eggsy cried out at the same time, his over sensitive nerves unprepared for the extra drag of gratification within him. 

Harry took a few steadying breaths before collapsing onto his back next to his lover. Eggsy was still laying face first in his pillow. Harry carefully turned Eggsy’s head so he was sure he wouldn’t suffocate and then pressed his fingers firmly against the artery in his neck to monitor his heart rate. He felt a little foolish to only now think of Eggsy’s heart.

“I feel fine bruv.” Eggsy slurred, lazy smile back on his face.

“Better safe than sorry.” Eggsy’s heart rate was high, but returning back to normal, as it should. He removed his fingers and ran a hand through Eggsy’s sweat damp hair.

“Wha’ ya gonna do if it was still too fast? Race me back to hospital?”

“Yes of course.” Eggsy smiled and nuzzled into the pillow he was clinging to. He was really quite adorable after sex, all soft and unguarded. Harry leaned into kiss his smiling face only to have him frown and turn his head.

“Oi! I’m ok with you tasting my arse, but I don’t hav’ta do I?” Harry chuckled at His indignant look. He slid off the bed and into the master bath to brush his teeth quickly. He returned with a wet flannel.

“Am I acceptable to you now?” Eggsy rose up to a sitting position to bring Harry in for a kiss.

“Yes.” Harry used the flannel to clean the mess he left all over Eggsy, which the boy impeded by demanding more kisses. When he was finished Eggsy lay back on the bed and Harry returned the now soiled flannel to the bathroom. “I kinda like this.”

“What is that? Having sex in the middle of the day when I should be at work?”

“Jus’ with you all dressed and me like this,” he gestured to his continued nakedness, “I don’ know, it’s like I’m ya kept boy or som’in’” He folded his arms behind his head grinning up at Harry.

“I do intend to keep you, so that much is true.” 

“Keep me in bed?” Eggsy looked up at him challengingly. Harry bent over him grasping his writs and pinning them both above his head.

“The thought had crossed my mind.” He admitted darkly. Eggsy looked up at him expentantly, Harry bent lower and placed a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Harry!” Eggsy rolled his eyes and easily pushed Harry away. He chuckled and sat beside Eggsy on the bed again.

“You know that don’t you?”

“Wha’?”

“That I want you here with me as long as…well as long as you can stand me.”

“Ain’t that what it means to have a soulmate?”

“Not necessarily. Even strongly bonded partners find themselves separated for one reason or another.” Eggsy frowned.

“But not us, right?” He said as he sat up to face Harry fully.

“Bondmates do often find themselves still wanting to marry. We could always…”

“No!” Eggsy said firmly, looking at Harry like he was out of his mind. Oh. Oh dear.

“Oh…that’s fine then…we don’t…we don’t have to…” They didn’t have be married since they had such a strong bond, but it did sting a bit that his soulmate seemed to be so against the idea.

“No! I don’t mean no, I just mean, no Harry.” Harry’s brain might have come to a full stop just marveling at the sentence that just came out of his young lover’s mouth.

“I feel I need to give a grammar lesson, you do realize that wasn’t actually a sentence?”

“I mean…ugh…I mean it’s not that I don’t want to get married, but just no to that proposal.” He ended on an exasperated sigh, as if he couldn’t believe Harry wasn’t getting this. To be honest he still wasn’t.

“That might have made less sense than the first.”

“Proposals are supposed to be romantic! Big gestures, and a ring, and you getting down on one knee…just a bit more…flash, yeah?”

“So let me see if I understand, you’re saying no to my proposal now, but you’d like me to try again in future?” Eggsy laughed and gently bumped his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, you and me, we’re like a real life fairy tale, alright? Little chav me, in trouble, and you helped me, gave me a better life. You’re even a fucking knight! Hell a King now! Don’t you think that deserves a little…I don’t know… more? More than ‘well why not?’”

“I did not say it like that.” Harry said reaching up to card his fingers through Eggsy’s hair where his head was now resting on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his crown and thought about what he was trying to say. Perhaps he was giving them the short end of the stick with his…well, it was hardly a proposal at all was it? Really he had just meant to bring up the idea of marriage to see how Eggsy felt about it. Seems the boy is very keen on the idea after all. If he wanted love and romance who was Harry to deny him? “Who’s to say I’ll try again?” He teased. “After all, a man can only take so much rejection.” Eggsy flashed him a cheeky grin.

“All the more reason for you to sweep me off my feet next time bruv.” Harry smiled at that already trying to think of way to live up to his soulmate’s expectations.


End file.
